


Last Night

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex, good stuff, mature - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: On the eve of their battle against the arch demon Zevran finally admits his true feelings for Amell and they share a special night.





	Last Night

Tomorrow will be it -- they would fight the arch demon. The task seems so vast and almost unbelievable. Yet, Morrigan pulled Azura Amell to the side to discuss a very interesting offer; a promise to live. Azura had killed her mother, Flemeth, and it seemed that the fortune was smiling upon the mage now. A good deed for a new one. If Alistair would lay with Morrigan then they would live to see another day: a very strange request. Yet, the offer was too tempting and thankfully, Alistair agreed --- after a long chat. If she and Alistair could live another day --- he would be willingly to lie with Morrigan: just for one night.

Azura stood in her room and gazed down at her battle mage armor upon the cotton sheets of the bed. Tomorrow, her warden armor will be covered in the blood of dawnspawn and hopefully, if Morrigan is not a liar, she will be able to walk out of the battle alive. All she can do is hope and pray that Morrigan’s plan will work. It must work.

Honestly, she was hoping that she would not be alone tonight. Ever since she rejected Zevran’s earring he has ignored her -- literally ran from the very sight of her. They used to be so close: not sexually -- she never allowed it. She always told him that he must care for her before she will lay with him in a bed, tent, or wherever they would end up. He was so frustrated when she refused the ring which still surprises her: it is not like him to get like that. She had hoped he would come in and apologize for his behavior especially on the eve of their battle. She did not want to seek him out herself, because he was in the wrong, not her. Even if that meant they would go into battle with tension between them: so be it. However, it was so late that it seemed impossible for him to be the better person. 

Azura was brushing her long raven locks on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Perhaps it was Alistair to give her graphic details of the deed he just did with Morrgian -- honestly she does not want to know. She sighed softly, and placed the brush upon the nightstand. Azura stood up from the chair, causing her night gown to fall to her ankles, and she walked toward the door. She turned the knob and when she opened the door, her eye brows rose in curiosity. It was Zevran, and he looked like a stray pup that someone left out in the rain. His usual confident face was twisted in confusion. He couldn’t even look up at her, his gaze on the stone beneath his boots.

Azura placed her pale hand upon the wooden door. “Yes?” she questioned, keeping her gaze upon him.

“I,” he paused and finally gazed up into her ice colored hues. “I need to speak with you. It won’t take long, **I assure you.**”

They stared at each other for a moment and then she broke their gaze. She nodded and opened the door wider for him to walk inside the room. Once he was inside, she closed the door softly, careful not to disturb everyone else in the estate. She then crossed her arms over her night gown and watched as Zevran paced back and forth in the room. Perhaps he had come to apologize like she was hoping -- just a simple_ ‘I was wrong’_ would be excellent considering he has been ignoring her for days now.

“I,” he paused as she gazed upon him. He seemed so nervous which was so unlike him. He was always so confident and almost alluring when they spoke. However, since she denied his gift his demeanor changed. His tone had been so sharp and short when she refused. It stayed the same when she asked if they could talk, as if she truly annoyed him now -- like her very presence was insufferable.

Azura waved her hand in a circle like motion, to hurry him along. If he wanted to be short with her then she can be the same with him.

Zevran didn’t seem to notice her motion or chose to ignore it. He stepped closer to her, but she took a step away from him, pressing her back against the stone wall. “I want to give this to you,” she saw the earring within his fingers and she was about to interrupt, but he glared for a moment: silently hushing her. “As a token of my...**.affection**.”

She blinked at the word affection, _did he actually say that?_ The shock is written on her expression and he sighed at her expression. “Just listen to me, _please_. An assassin must learn to forget about sentiment: it is dangerous. You take your pleasures when you can when life is good. To expect anything more would be reckless and I thought it was the same between us. And yet,” he paused as if to collect his thoughts. His golden hues darted to the side to avoid her icy ones.

Azura Amell only stared at him and shook her head. “I never led you on Zevran. I made it clear to you that I would never lay with you unless there was something more than just a distraction.”

He shook his head in frustration, “I know that but still I feel....I think,” once again he was at a lost for words. She blinked down at him and tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what has changed his demeanor. Then, it dawned on her what it may be.

She removed herself from the wall and walked closer to him: her icy gaze on him. “_Are_,” she cleared her throat, the words refusing to leave her lips.” Are you saying you’re in love with me?” The very idea was almost laughable. Zevran: mister charm and sex appeal...in love with her. It must be impossible.

He blinked a few times, and his brows furrowed into his forehead. “I-I...I don’t know. _H-How_... would you know such a thing?” He questioned with true sincerity in his tone. For once, she agreed with him. She had never been in love either, or at least not in her younger years. How could she be given the chance when she was locked away and told to ignore all desires and affection? She remembered when her heart would flutter in her chest when Cullen spoke to her : even looked at her. Sometimes their hands would touch and it felt like lightning passing through her veins; usually they would awkwardly apologize, but she always saw the hint of a blush on his face. Was that love or just affection? It was teenage affection, but at times she would like to think it was love. Yet, when she gazed upon this nervous Elf it caused her heart to beat rapidly. She isn’t sure if it is lust or something more.

Zevran must of notice her confusion because he spoke softly up to her,“I grew up with those who sold the illusion of love and then I was trained to make my heart cold in favoring of the killing ,” he paused and then looked up at her. “Everything I have been taught that I feel is wrong. Yet, I cannot help it...since you spared my life I have been nothing but confused. Do you understand me at all?”

Of course she did. However, she never once thought he would harbor the same emotions for her. When she spared his life his charm sparked an interest in her, and that is why she spared his life. The way he spoke to her on their journeys always made her smile : a very difficult effort, Alistair would say. He always knew what to say to make her feel better about any situation: life or death. It always pleased her to see his reactions when she gave him gifts; just to see those honey colored hues light up. However, she never once thought she would grow attached to him like she has to him. Despite his feeble attempts to court her into bed and his flirts: she still cares for him. She cares a great deal for him -- more than anyone she knew back in the circle.

“I,” she paused herself and kept her icy gaze on his golden one. “I am almost non the wiser than you are, my dear.”

“All I need to know is if there some future for us...some possibility,” he paused and his tan hand reached out to her pale one, but he stopped himself before their fingers could touch “I do not know what,” he spoke to her in such a low voice. His words tugged at her heart like a way she never thought possible. All his attempts of flirting never did this to her before, but now; now she feels like she may fall to her knees before him and beg for his approval. She wanted to say ‘ yes, of course’ but she knows she cannot. Tomorrow they must face the arch demon and it is uncertain if they will both live: despite Morrgian’s spell. They could just die from another unforeseeable event. Everyday is such an uncertainty. Yet, if she could live and if he lived: she wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Even if he wanted to take on the crows, she would stand beside him or die protecting him. Perhaps, that is what it means to be in love?

Azura never broke her gaze from him. She licked her lips for a brief moment; they felt so dry. Marker, she was just as nervous as he is now. “I don’t know,” she whispered and she saw the hurt wash over his expression. “only because I don’t know what will happen to us, my dear. But,” she paused and gently took his hand into hers. His hurt expression changed back into the soft one she has grown so found of. “I know how I feel about you, Zevran.”

He stared into her icy gaze and nodded at her. His grip tightened around her hand: as if he feared she would disappear from his grasp. He did not say anything and then he removed his hand from hers. His hand disappeared into his pocket to pull the earring out back out for her to see. “I want you to take it as a token as my affection,” he explained as he extended it out to her.

“This sounds like a proposal,” she attempted to joke: to lighten the mood around them.

However, he did not take the joke and only responded with, “not unless you wish it.”

His words sparked her like lightening in the sky. Her expression softened, her entire body relaxed and she feared she would faint from the explosion of emotions washing over her like a wave. Her fingers touched the earrings and took it from his palm. She hooked the earring into her ear and let her fingers linger on the metal.

“That is enough for me,” he whispered up to her. He stepped closer to her. His hand gently resting on her hips. Azura fell into his touch and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her desire for him stronger than she ever thought would be possible. She only wanted to be his and his alone. Marker, let them both live to see the next day together. The idea of being free was so tempting -- so real and so possible. They could go anywhere they wanted and be whoever they wanted; as long as he was at her side she does not care where they end up. 

“Zevran,” she breathed his name and his grip on her slender waist only tightened at the sound. “I want to be with you tonight, please.”

A smirk drew on his lips, “Oh,_ mi amore_,” he whispered up to her and brought her body closer to his. “You needn’t beg.”

Then, like a possessed man, he brought her down to his level. His lips clashing against hers. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt, and her nails digging into the skin beneath it. He released a low groan in pleasure from the feeling. His lips glided over hers and she followed his lead. The assassin pulled her toward the bed, he rested on the edge and her body pushed him down upon the covers. He parted his legs so she could rest on top of him. Their lips never broke from their kiss. His tongue slide against her lower lip and she opened her mouth half way allowing him to invade her mouth. They both hummed in approval at the action and her hands ran through her blonde locks: his hair was so soft and silky under her touch. His hands greedily ravished over her back, pushing away the straps of her nightgown. She helped him by moving her arm through the loop of her sleeve. Once her upper back was bare she felt his hands feel her pale skin, his nails digging into the skin. The sensation causing her to hiss in pleasure. She pressed her hips against his, causing his hands to press down on her back. The outline of his penis could be felt through his trousers. Her leg pressed against it, causing him to hiss in pleasure and his hands quickly moved from her back to her bottom squeezing it roughly: she moaned softly from the gesture.

Zevran then broke their kiss and kissed the side of her face down to her neck. His hands left her butt, up her spine very so slowly until he reached the top of her nightgown. He pulled the material down until her breasts were exposed. The air felt so cold against her bare nipples, making them harder and perkier.

“Oh my sweet,” he breathed out causing a pink flush to wash over her face. “your breasts are so beautiful.” He pressed a kiss against the skin causing her to shiver under his touch. “so soft”, his lips lingered on her skin causing her to sigh from the feeling.

Her smirked at the action, “oh, you like it when I talk, do you?” Her face flushed even more from his dirty smirk. Before she could speak, his tongue was upon the nipple causing her to moan from the action. The smirk never left his lips as he lapped and sucked upon the nipple. His hands were around her back, squeezing at her flesh. Azura kept her hands in his blonde locks, keeping his head close to her. Her entire body felt so warm. The warmth had moved from her face down to her stomach. She could feel her lower body wanting more: wanting to be pressed upon on. She wanted more of him, but she refused to beg for him. The assassin placed a kiss on her nipple before placing his hands in her hair, pulling her toward him and reclaiming her lips. Azura pressed her hips against his as her tongue pressed at his lower lips, asking for entrance. The gesture caused him to hiss into their kiss, but he only opened his mouth in response: pressing his hips against hers in return. The pressing of their hips felt so good: it made her feel so warm. The friction caused a fire inside her and she only wanted more. She wanted more of it -- needed more of it. He moved his hips in a slow circle and she gasped feeling his outline of his hard penis. She pushed her legs apart , but her nightgown kept them at bay.

He moved his lips an inch from her and pressed his index finger against her bottom lip. “I will be good,” he pressed a kiss against her lip and pulled away before she could reclaim them. “I promise.”

She wanted to speak, but words refused to escape her lips. The assassin gently turned her body to the side so he could crawl on top of her. Her back was pressed against the cotton sheets and it only made her realize just how bare she truly was now. Her entire chest was exposed to him and her grown rested around the sweep of her hips. She has never felt so exposed in her entire life, but she trusts him for such an imitate moment. The assassin skillfully pulled the rest of her grown off her body, letting it fall to the ground below. His hands carefully touched her bare legs again, causing her to flinch in reflex. His hands feel so hot against her skin.

The assassin only smiled up to her with a glint in his eyes. “I always knew you would look beautiful naked,” he whispered up to her. “But I am in awe at the moment.”

Her flush returned to her cheeks and now appeared on her neck. His words will truly be her undoing, that is for certain, if his actions do not. His fingers traced down her leg and rested on the inside of her thigh. She leaned up on her elbows to watch in silence as his head lowered in between her legs. His breath touched her outer vagina, causing her to shiver and try to close her legs around him. He only chuckled at his movement, and his hands move under her legs, resting them on his shoulders. “I always wondered what you tasted like,” his breath tickled against her causing her to squirm. Then, he placed his mouth over her vagina causing her legs to tighten around his head. She fells back onto the bed and let out a moan, despite her protest. Her fingers dig into the bed sheet below her. One of his hands pulled apart the lips of her vagina and then she nearly screamed when his tongue was inside of her. She covered her mouth in a feeble attempt to keep her moans at bay. Her legs were trying to close around him. His tongue moved in and out of her so slow that it felt like torture. She needed more, but her pride refused for her to beg or to make a sound.

The assassin paused his action, causing her to lean up quickly with anger written on her face. He smirked, a devious smirk. “Oh,” he paused and his hand wiped the corner of his mouth. “Were you enjoying it? I couldn’t hear you.”

“You-” she was about to speak, but he pressed his lips against the lips of her vagina causing her to moan in pleasure.

He paused and looked up at her, “Oh, mi amore, I want to hear you.” “I,” she paused again and glared down at him. They stared at each other -- a war between pride. She hated to lose, especially to him. He kept their gaze as he pressed another kiss against her lips. Her legs moved to close around his head once again, silently begging for more. Only tonight would she let him win without much of a fight.

“Please,” she breathed down to him in utter defeat.

“As you wish,” his smirk still present. Then, he used not one but two fingers and pushed them inside of her. She gasped at the action but a moan shortly followed. She fell back on the bed, and one of her hands rested on top of his. His fingers worked in and out of her with ease. Then, she nearly cried in pleasure when his tongue touched her clit. She had never touched herself there before, all these emotions and sensations are so new -- so exciting. Her face turned to the side as she bit her lower lip. He worked so skillfully at her, it was all too overwhelming for her. She could feel herself getting warmer by the moment, and her legs kept trying to close over his head --- trying to suffocate him. Zevran only held her legs close to the sides of his head. His fingers worked faster and harder. Her fingers dug into the scalp of his head while the other buried itself into the sheets. Her fingers were trembling, her legs were shaking, and she was moaning so loudly that she didn’t care if she woke up anyone in the hall.

“Cum for me,” he whispered up to her causing her to sigh in pleasure. “I want to know what you taste like.” Just his words alone caused more fire to burn inside of her. His tongue returned to her clit and when his lips attached themselves to it, she screamed out in pleasure. Then, a sudden burst of fire ignited within her and she cried out in pleasure, pressing her face into the sheets.

She opened her eyes to see Zevran leaned up from her legs. His fingers moved slowly out of her causing to sit up with a glare. He only gazed down at her, as he moved his fingers into his mouth; sucking on her juices. The sight caused her blush but she was passed the moment of no return: she was ready to beg if need-be.

“You taste so good,” he spoke softly to her as he pushed her gently back onto the bed. “Like honey and the sweetest wine back in Antiva.”

“Zevran,” she started to speak but he leaned down to kiss her. She could taste herself on is lips. They both gently moaned against each other’s lips. He broke to kiss to remove his top, the piece of clothing tossed to the side. Her pale fingers reached up to press against his tan skin. He flinched for a moment, but then relaxed under her touch.

“Did I do something wrong,” she mumbled up to him which only caused him to shake his head.

“No, mi amore,” he pressed a kiss against her forehead. “You touch is just ice cold,” he chuckled softly.

“Oh,” she breathed out -- of course it was. She is a mage, and the very will of magic flows through her body. Yet, she never knew her touch was discomforting to others.

He placed a finger under her chin so she would look up to him, “oh my dear, you misunderstand. I very much love the sensitization,” he whispered down to her.

A tiny smile appeared on her lips from his words. Her fingers traced toward the black ink buried into his skin. She has rarely seen tattoos unless it is on Dalish and some circle Magi had some as well, but those were very rare. His tattoos were lovely, and complimented his skin. He always wore so much armor that she never noticed all his tattoos, perhaps another time he can tell her what they mean. Her hand moved up to his shoulder, and she gently brought him down to her: their bare chests pressed against one another. Her bare hip presses against his clothed one. She can feel the outline of his penis, and it so hard against her leg. A sudden wave of bravery washes over her as her hands move to the helm of his pants, and she eagerly pushing them down. His lips move to her neck as she pushes his pants down his leg. Once they are at his ankles does he kicked them off and they fall to the ground below.

The pair were bare now, and she knew what would happen next. Truly, it scared her. She has never laid with a man or anyone before. She was a virgin, simple as that. He, of course, already knew. She had read about sex during her time in the circle and talked to others who had laid in secret in the dorm. So many different experiences; some good and some bad. She wanted this to be like in the stories where it feels like fireworks blasting inside as you kiss the one you love. That would be what every girl wanted in her first time.

Zevran placed his hand on the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "If you are too nervous," he spoke in a low voice to her.

"I'm not," she replied quickly but averted her eyes from his.

He chuckled softy and pressed a kiss against the tip of her nose. "You need only to relax and I can make you feel ecstasy," his voice was so alluring -- so tempting. Honestly, he was the demon the enchanters had warned her about and here she was -- laying with him in bed.

She nodded up to him, "Okay," she whispered and he pressed a kiss against her lips. His lips lingered on hers as he nestled himself in between her legs. His penis against her thigh and she could feel the air in her throat: Marker, she was so nervous. However, when his lips pressed against hers did she exhale and the knot in her throat passed. His hand gently moved her leg against his chest, allowing her to rest it there. His index finger danced against the lips of her entrance causing her shiver in anticipation. He inserted his finger inside of her causing to sigh in pleasure, his finger moved in and out of her slowly, his tip moved up to her clit as he stroked it. She moaned a little louder causing a smirk from him.

"I want to hear you say it," his voice was so low it only made her feel hotter. "Say you want me to make love to you."

She shook her head in response. Marker, why must she be so proud?

His smirk only grew at her response and he lowered himself down to her, but kept his finger on her clit. "Oh, my sweet Azura", his finger rubbed her clit causing her to moan again. "Why must you make this so difficult for yourself."

She closed her eye at the pleasure, praying he wouldn't stop; just a little more. His finger did not cease, if anything it moved faster and faster and faster until she cried out loudly as her second orgasm washed over her. Her eyes closed tightly as the wave washed her over. Her leg shaking against his chest while her other curled in pleasure. Soon, the wave passed through her body and shaking ceased. Then, she opened her eyes only to see the smug smirk on his lips. For now, she must submit. He will be the victor, for tonight.

Her hands grasped his shoulders, and her nails dug into his tan flesh. "Please Zevran," she whispered up to him and his smug smirk only grew.

"Please what, my love?" his finger moved from her clit to the lip of her wet vagina, causing her to shiver.

"Please make love to me," she answered and her nails dug further into his flesh, daring to break skin. "right now."

He chuckled, "oh, you want to be rough. Maybe next time," and then his hand gripped to the leg against his chest while the other parted the lips of her dripping vagina. She leaned back onto the bed, and desperately tried to keep her breathing in check: inhale and exhale. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt the head of his penis past through her lips and a soft cry of discomfort escaped her lips: breathe, breathe, breathe! She exhaled as she felt him move slower until she felt his hips against hers. Another cry escaped her lips and her hand was brought to her lips to try to keep the cry at bay.

Zevran leaned down and kissed her forehead, then rested his against hers. "Shh, I won't move until you tell me," his hands moved to her slender waist and gently stroked the skin. His fingers lightly dusting her skin made her muscles slowly relax. The pain was slowly starting to fade. He is skilled at calming her down, and it makes her mind wonder how many virgins he has laid with, but she cannot think of that now. All that matters is what is between them. Soon, the pain faded into the empty and she only nodded at him.

Zevran kissed her forehead once again and then leaned back. He moved his hips back and then slowly into hers again, causing her to let out another cry -- but this was not in pain. Marker, he was stretching her to the point where she thought she might break, but it felt good. She never thought she could feel so warm, and he filled in a way that she never thought possible.

He started to speak in a different language, a soft mutter as his hips slowly moved back and forth. His fingers dug into the flesh of her leg, "Oh, my love," he paused when his entire penis was inside of her and a soft shy escaped his lips. "I always thought you would feel good," he paused again to move his hips away from her, "but I never thought....you're so warm."

His words were enough to make herself feel even warmer; his accent and his loving words are truly her undoing. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she traced the edges of his tattoos. Zevran then slammed his hip back into hers causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. Her nails dug into his tattooed flesh and his head leaned closer to her. He spoke again, but she doesn't understand what he is saying but she doesn't care. She is only thinking of the pleasure, the sweet feeling of the two of them in unison. Zevran's hips started to move faster causing her to moan due to the pleasure and the pain. She doesn't want to him stop, she wants him to keep going until she is crying. He pushed her leg down to the bed, and when he slammed into her one again he touched a spot so deep into her that her orgasm washed over her without warning.

"Zevran," she moaned out loudly and his hand rests on her neck, his movement speeding up.

"Say my name again," he breathed down to her as he pounded into her over and over. The sound of their hips slapping against one another would be one she would remember forever. Also, will probably have some bruises from it for a few days. The sweat dripping down from his forehead onto his chest was a sight to remember.

"Zevran," she responded in her low voice. Her hand rested on the one around her neck, and her nails dug into the flesh.

His hand around her neck tightened and his hips slammed into hers over and over until his movement became sloppy. Then, he pulled himself out of her and his seed spilled all over her stomach. He moaned out loudly and her name came out as a low whisper. Her entire stomach was coated in his seed, but she didn't care. Marker, he was handsome when he cums. His arms bend down and he lays beside her, catching his breath. She inhales slowly, trying to get her heart rate down, and then exhales. Zevran leans up, places a kiss on her lips, and then stands up. She was about to protest, but he has his shirt within his hands. He begins to wipe away his seed from her stomach, and once it is cleared away does he lay beside her again. She turned on her side so she could gaze upon him, to remember this moment, just in case this is their last. They are both silent, just basking in one another's glow.

His honey colored hues were fixed on her icy ones. "That was," he paused because a smile grew on his lips.

Ah, his smile was enough to part the sea. Her eyelashes lowered over her white colored hues in embarrassment but also approval. "Was it what you expected?" she whispered to him as she pressed her lip against his cheek.

He chucked a little, "much better than I ever expected. And I was expecting it to be good, but this was so much better, even better than my dreams."

A laugh escaped her and she buried her head into his chest to hide it. Only he can make her laugh -- a very difficult effort. His arms wrap around her body, holding her close against him. Her hand rests on his chest, and his finger begins to trace the tattoo.

"Azura," he whispered. Marker, when he says her name it is enough for her to melt into the ground. She looks up at him, but his gaze is fixed forward. His hand moved from her back and into her hail, gently stroking it. "You cannot die tomorrow."

It wasn't a request: it was an order. She only stared at him, and her features softened. No, she can't. She can't die, not after this moment they have shared. She wants more: more of sex, more of him, more of life! Azura pressed her forehead against his chest, and listened to his heart beat against his chest.

"We both won't die," she whispered and closed her eyes. His hands gripped against her head, pulling her even closer against his chest. She kept her face pressed against his skin, listening to his heart beat once again. "We will see another day, I promise."

And she won't break this promise.


End file.
